Rendez vous arrangés
by Bebe Sokar
Summary: Rodney élabore un petit plan pour inviter Sam pour la Saint Valentin... Elizabeth Weir & Samantha Carter et Rodney McKay & Carson Beckett [slash]
1. Chapter 1

**Genre :** NC-17 guimauvement guimauve.  
**Ship :** Carson/Rodney et Elizabeth/Samantha avec un léger soupons de Rodney/Samantha et Carson/Elizabeth et une allusion à un Carson/Laura !! C'est la merdouille !!!  
**Note :** Dédicace a Sohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaail !!! Et un très gros merci a Luna !!!

ooo

**Rendez-vous arrangés**

ooo

Rodney arriva en trombe dans l'infirmerie.  
Carson était assis sur une chaise, en train d'observer quelque chose au microscope.

Rodney, _précipitamment_ : Ah ! Carson ! C'est justement vous que je cherchais !  
Carson, _calmement_ : Et que puis-je faire pour vous Rodney ?  
Rodney : Et bien j'aurais voulu profiter de la présence du colonel Carter pour l'inviter un de ces soirs… Peut-être ce soir….  
Carson, _fronçant les sourcils_ : Heu… oui… Je ne vois pas trop quel rôle je peux jouer ?  
Rodney : Et bien je me disais qu'une soirée à quatre serait peut-être plus sympathique ?  
Carson, _rigolant_ : Dites plutôt que le colonel Carter n'acceptera jamais de dîner en tête à tête avec vous… et qui plus est ce soir !  
Rodney : Heu… peut-être mais ça vous permettra de sortir Carson : pensez à cela !

Rodney arborait un grand sourire triomphant.

Carson : Et avec qui vais-je venir ?  
Rodney : Je pensais inviter Sam et lui dire d'amener quelqu'un pour vous. Ca vous convient ?

Il lui tapota l'épaule et commença à partir sans attendre sa réponse.

Carson : Ai-je vraiment le choix ?  
Rodney, _dans le couloir_ : Non.  
Carson, _pour lui même_ : C'est bien ce que je pensais…

Rodney avait déjà tout prévu : maintenant qu'il avait demandé ceci à Carson, il allait devoir inviter Sam…. C'est là que son astucieux plan allait débuter.  
Armé de sa blouse blanche en coton, il entra, le plus normalement possible dans le laboratoire que le colonel Carter et lui-même partageaient depuis maintenant 1 mois. Il se dirigea vers sa chaise, posa la main sur la souris d'ordinateur et cliqua nerveusement pour ouvrir les fichiers sur lesquels ils travaillaient actuellement, en lançant de temps à autres un regard furtif vers la militaire qui était absorbée par ses calculs.  
Il commença à se racler la gorge assez souvent, histoire de la déranger mais pas trop. Puis il sifflota et se mit à chantonner avant que Sam finisse par relever la tête avec un regard assassin.

Sam, _rageusement_ : McKay ?

Rodney en profita pour sauter de sa chaise et s'approcher de la jeune femme.

Rodney : Ah ! Sam ! Vous ne travaillez plus ! ça tombe bien, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose !

Samantha leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant ce que McKay avait encore trafiqué…

Sam, _découragée_ : Je vous écoute…  
Rodney : Et bien voilà : je reviens juste du bureau de Carson et il me disait qu'il se sentait un peu seul ces derniers temps…  
Sam : …  
Rodney : Et je me disais qu'on pourrait faire un petit dîner ce soir… Pour lui remonter le moral…  
Sam : C'est une bonne idée en effet.  
Rodney : Génial ! Donc vous êtes d'accord pour venir avec moi !  
Sam, _effarée_ : Attendez, attendez ! Il n'a jamais été question que je vienne avec vous !  
Rodney : Et bien quand j'ai dit qu'ON lui ferait un petit dîner vous m'avez dit oui…  
Sam, _le coupant_ : Vous jouez sur les mots là McKay !  
Rodney : Samantha… S'il vous plait… C'est pour le bien de Carson tout cela…  
Sam : Vous ne pensez pas que si nous y allons ensemble, le pauvre va se sentir encore plus seul ?  
Rodney : Et bien vous pourriez peut-être emmener quelqu'un pour lui ?  
Sam, _levant un sourcil_ : Vous voulez que j'emmène qui ?  
Rodney : Et bien je sais pas moi… Une de vos amies !

Il lui fit un grand sourire, et comme pour Carson, il partit du labo sans finir la conversation.  
Sam se replongea dans ses calculs et ne l'entendit pas revenir.

Rodney : Ah oui !

Elle sursauta et tomba de sa chaise.

Rodney : Rendez-vous à 19h dans la salle vide près de mes quartiers.

Et il partit.

Déjà 18h… Sam était restée dans son labo pour finir son travail avant la fameuse soirée… Quelle soirée d'ailleurs : elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle devait s'habiller… Soirée « chic » ou « juste entre amis » ??? Elle opta pour le « juste entre amis » et décida qu'elle irait se changer à la dernière minute… Elle avait encore le temps.  
Le problème principal, qui s'imposa à elle, était de trouver quelqu'un à inviter pour « sortir » avec Carson… D'ailleurs avait-elle réellement accepté de « sortir » avec Rodney McKay ??? Apparemment… Bien qu'elle n'était toujours pas persuadée de lui avoir dit oui.  
Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit de léger coup : Elizabeth se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Elizabeth, _avec un sourire_ : Bonsoir colonel. Je vous dérange ?  
Sam, _l'invitant à entrer_ : Non, non, bien sur que non. J'étais juste en train de… rêvasser.

Elizabeth posa les trois dossiers qu'elle avait dans les mains sur le bureau de Sam.

Elizabeth : Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps et je vais vous laisser dans vos rêves.

Après un ultime sourire pour la jeune scientifique, Elizabeth entreprit de partir avant que Sam ne l'appelle.

Sam : Elizabeth ! Attendez !

Elle se retourna assez vite vers Sam.

Elizabeth, _angoissée_ : Un problème ?  
Sam, _souriant_ : Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas…  
Elizabeth : …  
Sam : Voilà, McKay m'a plus ou moins invité ce soir et… hum…  
Elizabeth, _avec un sourire malicieux_ : Vous avez accepté ?  
Sam, _l'ignorant_ : En fait c'est une soirée pour le docteur Beckett… Il m'a dit qu'il se sentait seul et donc je me demandais si vous voudriez vous joindre à nous ?

Elizabeth resta quelques secondes à la regarder, les yeux grands ouverts.

Elizabeth, _fronçant les sourcils_ : Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous, pour votre dîner avec Rodney et que j'accompagne Carson ?  
Sam : Vous avez tout compris…  
Elizabeth : …  
Sam : Le pauvre Carson déprime en ce moment et…

Elizabeth se mit aussitôt à rire sans le vouloir devant l'air si naïf de la militaire.

Sam : Elizabeth ?  
Elizabeth : Vous vous êtes faite avoir colonel !  
Sam : Comment ça ?  
Elizabeth : Vous devriez regarder votre calendrier plus souvent…  
Sam : Com… Ohhh  
Elizabeth, _rigolant_ : Mais j'accepte tout de même votre invitation. D'une part pour éviter à ce pauvre Carson de se retrouver seul et d'autre part pour vous voir, vous et Rodney, ensemble, pour la soirée de la Saint Valentin. A quelle heure est le rendez vous ?  
Sam, _grognon_ : 19h dans les quartiers libres à côté de ceux de McKay.

Elizabeth posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Sam et la caressa avec son pouce.

Elizabeth, _avec un grand sourire_ : D'accord. A tout à l'heure alors.  
Sam, _ronchon_ : Moui.

Elizabeth sortit du laboratoire avec les deux dossiers qui lui restaient dans les mains, en laissant une scientifique qui maltraitait soudainement le clavier de son ordinateur.

ooo

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth avait revêtu une tenue civile : un simple jean et un T-shirt rose clair. Elle se dirigea vers les dits quartiers libres et entra timidement à l'intérieur. Une seule personne était déjà présente.

Carson,_ étonné _: Elizabeth ? Que faites-vous ici ?

La jeune diplomate, les mains dans les poches, se rapprocha du médecin en faisant un tendre sourire.

Elizabeth, _rigolant_ : Et bien je crois que j'ai plus ou moins un rendez-vous… avec vous !  
Carson, _précipitamment_ : Pardon ?

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

Carson : C'est le colonel Carter qui vous a invité?  
Elizabeth, _rigolant_ : En effet… En fait, je crois que je suis la première personne qu'elle a vu et voilà… mais j'avoue que je suis curieuse de voir Rodney s'en sortir avec son plan pour la Saint Valentin.  
Carson, _curieux _: De quoi parlez vous ?  
Elizabeth : Vous n'êtes pas au courant de la façon dont il a invité Sam ?  
Carson, _lésé_ : Heu… non !  
Elizabeth : Et bien figurez vous que ce cher Rodney lui à faire croire que vous…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Sam faisait irruption dans la pièce. Elle avait opté pour une jupe marron lui arrivant aux genoux et un haut beige.

Sam : Bonsoir.  
Carson & Elizabeth : Bonsoir.  
Sam, _curieuse_ : De quoi parliez-vous ?  
Elizabeth, _regardant le sol_ : Oh… Heu de rien de bien important.

Elizabeth lui lança un grand sourire menteur et détourna aussitôt le regard.

Sam,_ inquiète_ : Est-ce que ça va Carson ?  
Carson, _perdu_ : Moi ? Heu… oui !  
Sam : Rodney m'a dit que ce n'était pas la grande forme en ce moment ?  
Carson : Mais de quoi parl…

Rodney arriva à ce moment là, traînant un chariot rempli de nourriture.

Rodney,_ joyeux_ : Bonsoir tout le monde !

Ils le regardèrent faire rouler le repas dans un coin de la pièce. Une fois placé à l'endroit adéquat, il se retourna énergiquement vers ses compagnons.

Rodney : Oh Elizabeth ! Pardon, je n'avais pas fait attention ! Merci d'être venue !  
Elizabeth : Merci de m'avoir invité !  
Carson, _tout doucement_ : Et merci de m'accompagner.

Elizabeth lui fit un doux sourire pour lui dire que c'était normal.

Rodney : Bon ! Et si on s'asseyait ?

On aurait dit que Rodney s'était injecté plusieurs doses d'enzyme wraith avant de venir tellement il paressait surexcité. Il alla prendre une chaise pour la présenter à Sam qui s'assit volontiers. Carson fit de même avec la chaise qui était à côté et les deux hommes s'assirent enfin en face des deux jeunes femmes.

Elizabeth, _détachée_ : Alors Rodney, qu'…  
Rodney, _brusquement_ : Oh ! Attendez !

Il se leva très vite de sa chaise pour aller au tableau de commande. Après deux ou trois manœuvres, les lumières s'éteignirent et des sortes de petites flammes apparurent un peu partout sur les murs.

Carson : Wow ! Rodney ! C'est magnifique !

Le scientifique revint s'asseoir et regarda Sam dans les yeux.

Rodney : Oui, je trouve aussi ! Je trouve l'ambiance beaucoup plus romantique ainsi…  
Sam, _avec un grand sourire_ : Vous direz merci à Radek d'avoir trouvé ce programme de lumière il y a deux jours !

Dépité… Il était dépité… Elle n'était pas censée être au courant…  
Le sourire si joyeux qu'il avait affiché jusqu'à présent, fut remplacé par une mine boudeuse tel qu'il savait la faire. Les trois personne présentent se mirent à rire de plus belle en voyant le scientifique.

Elizabeth, _sincèrement_ : C'est très joli Rodney, je vous assure !  
Rodney, _dans sa barbe_ : Mouais…

Oops… Qui aurait cru que le docteur McKay perdrait sa soudaine joie de vivre avec une réplique cinglante comme avait l'habitude de lui faire Sam…  
L'ambiance commençait à devenir lourde…

Elizabeth : Vous nous avez préparé quoi de bon Rodney ?

Ca y est : c'était fini.  
Rodney sauta une nouvelle fois de sa chaise, alla chercher le chariot pour le placer à côté de lui.

Rodney : _gaiement_ : Et bien pour commencer, salade façon athosienne.

Il prit le grand saladier du plateau pour le mettre sur la table au milieu des assiettes et couverts déjà en place.

Carson : Je propose que l'on commence la soirée en portant un toast !  
Sam : Je suis d'accord avec vous.

Elle se tourna vers Rodney.

Sam : Et je propose un toast pour vous McK… Rodney !

Elle leva son verre.

Sam : Merci à vous de nous avoir réuni ce soir.

Rodney rougit discrètement et la soirée continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les quatre amis avaient passé une bonne soirée à parler de la cité, de la Terre…  
Après le repas, Carson et Rodney, en parfait gentleman, raccompagnèrent leurs deux amies.

Carson et Elizabeth arrivèrent devant les quartiers de cette dernière. Le jeune homme attrapa la main d'Elizabeth et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Carson : Merci pour cette belle soirée.  
Elizabeth : Merci à vous.

Elle caressa la main du médecin avant de la lâcher et de rentrer dans ses quartiers.

Rodney, lui, finit la soirée beaucoup moins finement et embrassa maladroitement Samantha qui se laissa faire.

Sam, _doucement_ : Je suis désolée Rodney, mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse un jour se passer quelque chose entre nous.  
Rodney, _souriant_ : J'aurai essayé.

Il lui sourit et la regarda une dernière fois.

Rodney : Bonne nuit Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques jours plus tard, se fût au tour de Sam d'aller voir Carson. Elle avait remarqué que depuis cette fameuse soirée, Rodney avait arrêté de ronchonner à sa moindre décision et il fallait avouer que c'était plutôt agréable. Elle aussi avait apprécié la soirée et avait donc tenté de réitérer l'expérience. Elle alla voir Carson, qui invita Elizabeth et demanda à Rodney de l'accompagner.

Les soirées de ce genre se succédèrent et les quatre amis se retrouvaient à chaque fois dans la même bonne ambiance.

Ce soir là, alors qu'ils mangeaient du poulet accompagné de pomme de terre, Rodney et Sam furent appelés au laboratoire, laissant derrière eux, après s'être excusés, Carson et Elizabeth.  
Ces derniers avaient décidé de continuer le repas qu'ils avaient commencé, mais après la disparition des deux scientifiques, l'ambiance était quelque peu redescendue.  
Elizabeth mangeait alors que Carson n'arrêtait pas de la regarder. Il n'osait pas lui demander ce qu'il avait en tête.  
Quand elle eut finie, elle releva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui terminait à son tour le repas. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

Carson,_ gêné_ : Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question Elizabeth ?  
Elizabeth : Oui, bien entendu !  
Carson, _hésitant_ : Je…  
Elizabeth, _souriant_ : Je ne vais pas vous manger Carson…

Il lui sourit et s'appuya sur ses coudes, qu'il venait de poser sur la table.

Carson : Voilà… ça fait déjà plusieurs fois maintenant qu'on dîne tous ensemble…  
Elizabeth : En effet…

Elizabeth le regardait calmement chercher ses mots.

Carson : Je voudrais savoir si vous attendez quelque chose de moi ?

Elle lui sourit et le regarda dans les yeux.

Elizabeth : Vous êtes quelqu'un de charmant Carson, et vous devez être un bon compagnon mais je ne pense pas que l'on soit fait l'un pour l'autre…

Elizabeth le regarda s'appuyer à nouveau contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle avait soudainement peur de l'avoir blessé.

Elizabeth : Je suis désolée.  
Carson, _riant_ : Il ne faut pas… Je vous aime bien Elizabeth, mais je pense aussi que nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble. Vous êtes mon amie…

Elle se détendit à son tour, satisfaite de la réponse du jeune médecin.  
Elle se plaça au fond de sa chaise et croisa les bras.

Elizabeth, _amer_ : Vous pensez qu'ils sortent ensemble ?  
Carson : Je ne connais pas vraiment le colonel Carter mais la toute première fois, quand elle est venue me voir pour refaire une soirée… enfin, je ne sais pas, mais je pense qu'elle essayait plutôt de construire une amitié… Ou au moins une bonne entente avec Rodney…

Elizabeth ria.

Elizabeth, _curieuse _: Je peux vous poser une question, moi aussi ?  
Carson,_ souriant_ : Evidement !  
Elizabeth : Pourquoi continuez-vous de venir à ces soirées où nous sommes censés être… en couple tous les deux ?  
Carson, _du tac o tac_ : Et vous ?  
Elizabeth : J'ai posé la question la première !

Carson perdit rapidement son sourire : c'était une mauvaise question… Et elle s'en rendit compte quand il détourna les yeux, ne sachant que dire.  
La jeune diplomate lui laissa quelques secondes de réflexion dans le silence. Carson, lui, ne savait pas quoi répondre et opta finalement pour la vérité.  
Après tout, pourquoi lui cacher : elle était son amie et il savait qu'elle l'écouterait.

Carson, _peu fort_ : Je crois que c'est à cause d'une des deux personnes présentent habituellement…

Elizabeth se sentit tomber mais fit comme-ci de rien était. Elle se sentait brusquement mal à l'aise. Elle ravala sa salive et continua.

Elizabeth, _gênée_ : Seriez-vous amoureux Carson ?

En entendant ce mot, il releva les yeux vers elle, triste.

Carson_, à peine audible_ : J'en ai bien l'impression.

Il avait dit cela en baissant les yeux vers le sol. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes avant de les relever vers Elizabeth, qui regardait l'océan par la fenêtre.

Carson, _doucement_ : Et vous ? Pourquoi continuez-vous de venir ?

Elle prit un peu de temps avant de tourner les yeux vers lui, une larme naissant.

Elizabeth_, difficilement_ : J'ai… J'ai bien peur que ce soit pour les mêmes raisons.

La bouche de Carson forma aussitôt un « oh » sans pour autant qu'un son n'en sorte.

Il pensait maintenant à la même chose qu'elle : seraient-ils amoureux de la même personne ?

Carson & Elizabeth : Et de qui…

Ils se regardèrent intensément dans les yeux.

Elizabeth, _timidement_ : Rodney ?  
Carson,_ effrayé_ : Vous êtes amoureuse de Rodney ?  
Elizabeth : Quoi ! Non !!!

Carson poussa un gros soupir de soulagement et Elizabeth fit un grand sourire.

Elizabeth : Mais vous vous l'êtes apparemment…

Il la regarda tristement et elle perdit son sourire.

Carson, _faiblement _: Sam ?  
Elizabeth, _dans un souffle_ : Oui…

La soirée qui avait commencé si joyeusement finissait bien triste.

Elizabeth, _après un rire nerveux_ : Nous faisons de bien piètre amoureux !  
Carson : A qui le dites vous !

Il était encore tôt quand Carson trouva Elizabeth en plein travail dans son bureau, la porte ouverte. Il entra le plus discrètement possible et regarda la jeune femme pendant quelques secondes.

Carson, _doucement_ : Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas encore dormi !

Elizabeth releva aussitôt les yeux vers son visiteur avant de fermer le dossier qu'elle avait entre les mains.

Elizabeth : Désolée de vous décevoir… Mais ça ne fait même pas une heure que je suis arrivée dans mon bureau.  
Carson : Hmmm… On va dire que je vous crois pour aujourd'hui…

Il lui sourit et s'installa sur l'une des chaises en face de la diplomate.

Elizabeth : Vous n'avez pas le choix puisque c'est la vérité !

Elle lui sourit à son tour et le silence s'imposa.

Elizabeth : Vous vouliez quelque chose Carson ?  
Carson, _bafouillant_ : Et bien… En fait… Je me demandais si…  
Elizabeth : Si ?  
Carson : Je crois qu'il faut que je lui dise Elizabeth.  
Elizabeth : Vous croyez ?  
Carson : Non, j'en suis certain. Je préfère être déçu plutôt que de ne jamais savoir…

D'habitude, Elizabeth arrivait à parler facilement avec son ami, mais aujourd'hui elle se sentait un peu trop impliquée pour pouvoir donner son opinion sur le sujet.

Elizabeth, _désolée_ : Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire Carson… Je ne pense pas être capable de vous donner un avis pour ça… Mais si vous pensez que c'est ce qu'il faut que vous fassiez : vous devriez le faire.  
Carson, _souriant_ : Merci.

Le médecin se leva devant la mine triste de sa supérieur qui rouvrit son dossier.

Carson : En y réfléchissant bien, ça vous générez si j'annule le dîner de demain soir ?  
Elizabeth, _surprise_ : Vous voulez tout lui avouez demain soir ?  
Carson, _levant les épaules_ : Pourquoi pas…  
Elizabeth, _tranquillement_ : Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

Elle le regarda avec une pointe de jalousie… Pourquoi lui y arrivait et pas elle ? Enfin… Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même…

Elizabeth : J'irais voir Sam pour lui dire que le repas est annulé.  
Carson : Merci beaucoup.  
Elizabeth, _avec un triste sourire_ : C'est normal.  
Carson, _en partant_ : Vous y arriverez vous aussi…

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et prit la direction des escaliers pour rejoindre son bureau.

Elizabeth, _à elle-même _: J'espère que oui…

Elizabeth venait d'apercevoir Sam qui devait certainement déjà se rendre au dîner que les quatre amis avaient prévu.  
Elle la suivit dans les couloirs et l'appela quand elle rentra dans son champ de vision.

Elizabeth,_ criant_ : Sam ! Sam !

La jeune femme scientifique s'arrêta immédiatement et se retourna vers Elizabeth.

Sam : Elizabeth ? Il y a un problème ?  
Elizabeth : Non, non, aucun… C'est juste que… Enfin Carson voulait parler à Rodney à propos de… De l'antivirus pour les… Enfin, il m'a dit qu'ils allaient devoir parler de ça toute la soirée alors je me disais qu'on pourrait les laisser travailler tranquille.  
Sam, _peu convaincue_ : Je… Oui, je pense.  
Elizabeth,_ timide_ : Vous… vous voulez venir dîner avec moi au mess ?  
Sam, _avec un grand sourire_ : Volontiers !


	4. Chapter 4

_Vive les Unas : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et contente que la fic te plaise :) Ce chapitre est un peu moins rigolo :s  
Mélanie : Je rougi... Merci beaucoup beaucoup!!  
Zaika : 10 chapitre... 1 chapitre tous les jours ;) J'espère que ce sera assez rapide pour toi. En tout cas merci ;)_

oOo

oOo

oOo

Carson, qui avait mis un magnifique pantalon noir assorti avec sa chemise à rayure noir et argenté, entra dans la salle où les quatre amis dînaient habituellement.  
Alors qu'il pensait être le premier, il trouva Rodney en train de renifler les plats tout chaud que le cuisinier avait apporté.

Carson : Rodney ! Vous êtes déjà là ?

Rodney se releva et ses joues rosirent en s'apercevant que le médecin l'avait pris en flagrant délit.

Rodney : Heu… oui ! D'ailleurs c'est bizarre… Vous êtes le deuxième ! Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de ces dames de se faire attendre !  
Carson : En fait…

Il se racla la gorge le temps de trouver les bons mots.

Carson : C'est moi qui leur ai dit de ne pas venir.  
Rodney, _surpris_ : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
Carson, _rigolant nerveusement_ : Pourquoi pas ? La dernière fois vous nous avez laissé tout seul Elizabeth et moi… Je me disais qu'on pouvait passer une bonne soirée entre amis…  
Rodney, _peu convaincu_ : Moui…

Carson lui sourit aussi bien qu'il le put… Un peu trop stressé par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à avouer. Mais pour le moment, il était surtout question de bien commencer la soirée.  
Ils commencèrent à parler un peu de la dernière mission qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, pour dériver assez rapidement sur le fait que le lieutenant Cadman aimait plus qu'un peu la compagnie du médecin.

Rodney, _l'embêtant_ : Carson… Avouez tout de même qu'elle fait tout pour vous faire comprendre qu'elle vous aime bien et que vous ne faites rien !

Carson avala une bouchée et regarda le scientifique très sérieusement.

Carson : Vous n'avez jamais été amoureux Rodney ?

Rodney lâcha sa fourchette et prit un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

Rodney : Je l'ai été une fois… J'avais 14 ans et j'étais au lycée… Elle s'appelle Madame Jenkins… Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus et de longs cheveux blonds…

Il venait de dire ceci avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix et Carson en avait été touché.

Rodney, _rapidement_ : Et puis Monsieur Jenkins… Le prof de sport m'a fait très vite changer d'avis… Bien qu'elle restera toujours dans un coin de mon petit cœur.  
Carson : Je suis désolé Rodney.

Il garda son visage triste pendant deux autres secondes et releva la tête avec un grand faux sourire vers le médecin.

Rodney : Et vous Carson ? Vous avez déjà été amoureux ?

C'était le moment où jamais… Il se l'était promis et il ne fallait pas qu'il craque maintenant.

Carson, _doucement_ : A vrai dire, je le suis en ce moment.  
Rodney, _surpris_ : Vraiment ? Et de qui s'agit-il ? Je la connais ?  
Carson : Vous le connaissez même très bien Rodney.  
Rodney : vous êtes amoureux d'un autre homme ? Vous êtes… Enfin Carson ! Je l'ignorais !  
Carson : Je ne le dis pas non plus tous les jours dans les hauts parleurs de la cité…  
Rodney, _gêné_ : Désolé…

Il regarda son ami droit dans les yeux, essayant de trouver la réponse à toutes ces questions.

Rodney, _curieux _: Alors de qui s'agit-il ?  
Carson, _doucement_ : De vous Rodney…

Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, la faisant voler à l'autre bout de la pièce et commença a tourner en rond au tour de la table.

Rodney, _fort_ : Mais qu'est ce que vous me racontez Carson ?  
Carson : Vous ne voudriez pas vous asseoir Rodney ?

Après avoir grogné dans ses moustaches, Rodney pris la chaise assez brutalement et s'essaya.

Rodney : Bon, je suis assis !  
Carson, _timidement_ : S'il vous plait Rodney, ne rendez pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont.  
Rodney : Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ???  
Carson, _un peu trop fort_ : Je suis amoureux de vous Rodney, c'est tout !  
Rodney¸ _s'énervant_ : C'est tout ? Non mais vous plaisantez là ! Pourquoi moi ?  
Carson, _se calmant_ : Parce que vous… Justement…  
Rodney : Je suis désolé mais je ne vous comprends pas… Je vous pensais avec Cadman et puis après vous vous entendiez bien avec Elizabeth… Et vous m'annoncez comme ça que vous m'aimez ? Pourquoi m'avoir menti ?  
Carson, _difficilement_ : Je ne vous ai jamais menti… Mais mettez vous à ma place, ce ne sont pas des choses facile à avouer.  
Rodney : Je suis désolé Carson, mais… Je ne peux pas… C'est du n'importe quoi !!! Vous êtes cinglé !

Il partit précipitamment de la pièce laissant un Carson au bord des larmes.

Après le pauvre repas du mess, les deux jeunes femmes allèrent finir la soirée sur le balcon près de leurs quartiers. Elles restèrent debout, appuyées contre la rambarde et respirant l'air frais des nuits dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Sam,_ interrogatrice_ : Que se passe-t-il exactement entre Carson et Rodney ?  
Elizabeth : Et bien je vous l'ai dit… Ils travaillent sur un antivirus…  
Sam, _la coupant_ : Elizabeth, vous êtes une bonne diplomate et d'après ce que m'avait dit Daniel, une bonne menteuse… mais ce soir vous n'avez pas l'air en forme pour cela…

Elizabeth la regarda, étonnée. Décidément, mentir n'était vraiment pas fait pour elle… Et plus particulièrement mentir à Sam…

Sam, _inquiète_ : Que se passe-t-il ?  
Elizabeth,_ ennuyée_ : Je ne sais pas si…  
Sam : Elizabeth…

Elle resta quelques secondes à se demander ce qu'elle devait faire… Elle tourna la tête vers l'océan.

Elizabeth,_ calmement_ : Carson voulait parler à Rodney des sentiments qu'il a envers lui…

Sam n'arrivait pas vraiment à en croire ses oreilles, trop surprise ! Elizabeth tourna la tête, inquiète de ce que pourrait penser la militaire…

Elizabeth, _anxieuse_ : Sam ?  
Sam : Le docteur Beckett est amoureux de McKay ?  
Elizabeth, _perplex_e : En effet…  
Sam : Rodney McKay ? Rod-ney Mc-Kay ??? Mais…

C'était donc cela qui l'avait laissé sans voix… Ce n'était pas le fait que Carson était amoureux d'un autre homme… Mais simplement qu'il s'agisse de Rodney McKay…

Sam, _rigolant_ : Vous êtes certaine que votre médecin n'est pas fou ?  
Elizabeth, _plaisantant_ : Il faut croire qu'un sens démesuré de l'égocentrisme multiplié par une grande opinion de soi-même peuvent attirer certaines personnes…

Sam et Elizabeth se regardèrent, amusées.

Elizabeth, _sérieuse_ : Je trouve qu'ils iraient plutôt bien ensemble.  
Sam : En tout cas ils feraient un beau couple.

Après un énième sourire, Elizabeth se détacha du rebord du balcon et alla s'asseoir contre le mur, les jambes allongées sur le sol. Sam l'imita et s'assit à côté d'elle.  
Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent un moment à admirer le ciel dégagé et les nombreuses étoiles que l'on pouvait voir en silence.

Elizabeth, _sans quitter les yeux du ciel_ : Et vous… Comment réagiriez-vous si quelqu'un vous faisait ce genre de déclaration ?

Sam, surprise, se tourna vers Elizabeth et la fixa.

Sam : J'avoue que je l'ignore mais…

La diplomate tourna enfin sa tête vers la militaire pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle s'humecta les lèvres et pris une grande inspiration.

Elizabeth, _sincèrement_ : Je ressens beaucoup plus que de l'amitié pour vous Sam.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que son regard se détacha des yeux de Sam. Elle appréhendait plus que tout sa réaction.

Sam, _calmement_ : Je sais…

Surprise, Elizabeth releva la tête pour voir la jeune femme assise à ses côtés.  
Quant à Sam, elle prit la main d'Elizabeth dans la sienne et se rapprocha de la brune. Une fois près d'elle, la militaire posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Elizabeth tout en continuant de caresser sa main avec son pouce.

Sam : Laissez-moi juste un peu de temps…

Le cœur d'Elizabeth n'avait certainement jamais battu aussi rapidement.  
Elle posa délicatement sa tête sur celle de Sam pendant qu'une larme de bonheur coulait le long de sa joue.


	5. Chapter 5

_Mélanie : J'espère que cet suite te plaieras toujours autant ;)  
Vive les Unas : Désolé pour le Weiter... Je suis accros, j'arrive pas à m'en passer :)... En fait c'est plus que la seule raison pour laquel je regarde Stargate :( Sam et Elizabeth... Je suis lassé alors voilà... Imagine quelqu'un d'autre! lol Attention, attention... Les choses avances niveau McBeck ;)  
Zaika : Merci... Voila la suite... _

* * *

Elizabeth se leva ce jour là avec un grand sourire… Elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps. La soirée d'hier avait été plutôt intéressante et même si rien n'était fait, avouer ses sentiments avait été un soulagement, finalement Carson avait raison. 

En parlant de Carson, ce fût la première personne que la dirigeante alla voir dès son réveil. Il faut l'avouer, elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Rodney.  
En arrivant dans le bureau de Carson, elle trouva celui-ci avec un visage qu'elle ne s'attendait pas voir : les yeux dans le vide, la visage sombre…

Elizabeth, _doucement_ : Carson ?

Le médecin sursauta sur sa chaise et regarda Elizabeth dans les yeux sans pouvoir dire un seul mot.

Elizabeth : Ca n'a pas vraiment l'air d'aller ?  
Carson, _avec un sourire triste_ : Pas vraiment, en effet.

Elle avança lentement vers le bureau de celui-ci et s'essaya en face de lui.

Elizabeth : Je suis désolée…  
Carson, _douloureusement_ : Vous n'y êtes pour rien…  
Elizabeth : Que s'est-il passé ?

Une larme coula le long de sa joue malgré lui. Il l'essuya assez rapidement, honteux de lui-même.

Carson, _crispé _: Rien… Rien… Il y a juste certaines personnes qui n'apprécient pas qu'on leur dise qu'on les aime ?  
Elizabeth : Carson ???

Il posa ses yeux dans les siens et en un regard il lui fit comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Elizabeth se leva, furibonde et partit de son bureau en direction du labo de Rodney. Elle croisa plusieurs personne dans les couloirs qui lui dirent bonjour. Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle bouscula sans vraiment le vouloir Radek qui passait par là sans s'excuser. Elle arriva finalement dans le bureau de Rodney et entra sans même lui demander la permission.  
Celui-ci était encore seul, devant son ordinateur.

Elizabeth : Rodney ?  
Rodney, _sans comprendre_ : Heu… Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?  
Elizabeth, _agacée_ : Pourquoi réagissez-vous toujours de manière exécrable ?  
Rodney : Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ?  
Elizabeth : Ne faites pas semblant McKay…

Il fit de gros yeux et la regarda.

Rodney : Carson vous a tout raconté ! Mais de quel droit…  
Elizabeth, _impassible_ : Rodney, je vous en pris…  
Rodney, _lasse_ : Il n'avait pas le droit de me dire ça !

Elizabeth le regarda surprise puis s'avança vers lui… Peut-être qu'elle arriverait à lui parler finalement.

Elizabeth, _calmement_ : Je sais ce que vous ressentez Rod…  
Rodney, _énervé_ : Non ! Non ! Vous n'en n'avez aucune idée !  
Elizabeth, _agacée _: D'accord… Je ne sais pas ce que vous ressentez… Mais je sais ce que ressent Carson et ce que vous lui avez dit n'est pas correct.  
Rodney, _excédé_ : Mais qu'est ce que vous en savez d'abord ? Vous êtes bien gentille Elizabeth mais tout ça ne vous regarde pas, alors laissez moi tranquille.  
Elizabeth, _crispée_ : Vous faites ce que vous voulez McKay… Vous me croyez ou pas… Mais vous avez intérêt à régler tout cela parce qu'en tant que supérieur je ne veux pas avoir de subalterne aussi abjecte que vous !

Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce, frustrée de ne pouvoir claquer une porte en sortant.

Après la discussion avec Elizabeth, Rodney pris la peine de repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé et réfléchit sur tout ce qu'il avait fait : aurait-il réagi ainsi si Samantha Carter lui avait fait ce genre de déclaration ?  
Il était déjà 18h quand il se décida à aller voir Carson dans son bureau mais celui-ci n'y était pas. Il passa par le mess et marcha finalement vers les quartiers du jeune homme.  
Il donna quelques coups contre la porte et Carson vint lui ouvrir.

Carson, _triste_ : Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Rodney n'osa rien dire pendant un premier temps, ne trouvant pas les mots adéquats.

Rodney : Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler, s'il vous plait ?  
Carson, _sans ton_ : Si vous voulez.  
Rodney : Je peux entrer ?

Carson le regarda et lui laissa le passage pour le laisser entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, le médecin referma la porte et alla en face de Rodney.

Rodney : J'aimerais m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire.  
Carson : Bien.

Il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il avait quitté précédemment et repris dans ses mains le livre qu'il lisait.  
Rodney le regarda sans comprendre et lui arracha le livre des mains.

Rodney, _sur les nerf_ : Bon sang, mais réagissez !  
Carson : Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise Rodney ?  
Rodney : Alors tout ce que vous m'avez dit hier ne compte plus ? Ok j'ai été ignoble mais je viens de m'excuser non ?  
Carson : Ce n'est pas si facile que ça…

Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder l'horizon.  
Rodney le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

Rodney, _troublé_ : Et c'est tout ? Vous me dites que vous m'aimez, je vous insulte, je m'excuse et c'est la fin ?

Carson ne fit pas un geste.

Rodney : Mais merde ! Carson !

Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et le força à se retourner.  
Une fois en face de lui, il l'embrassa goulûment avant que Carson le repousse assez violemment.

Carson, _excédé_ : Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ?  
Rodney, _nerveux_ : Vous savez ce qu'on dit… l'amour et la haine sont assez proches…  
Carson : Je ne vous hais pas Rodney…  
Rodney : Mais vous m'aimez…

Après avoir passé de longues secondes à se regarder dans les yeux, Carson se pencha le premier pour embrasser l'homme qui le regardait et pour lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui.  
Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes avant que Carson saisissent ses mains pour l'emmener jusqu'à son lit. Le scientifique se laissa faire et s'allongea sur le lit, Carson se plaçant au dessus de lui.  
Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il commença à déboutonner la chemise du scientifique pendant que celui-ci glissait ses mains pour caresser le torse de son compagnon.  
Carson se détacha de la bouche de son amant pour aller embrasser le torse de celui-ci au fur et à mesure qu'il retirait les boutons de sa chemise. Arrivé en bas, il remonta l'embrasser avant que Rodney ne retire le T Shirt blanc que portant Carson.

Rodney, _chuchotant_ : J'ai peur Carson…

Carson lui sourit tendrement et lui caressa la joue avec son pouce.

Carson, _confiant_ : Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et retira la chemise du scientifique entièrement pour regarder amoureusement le torse de son amoureux. Avec son index, il traça une ligne imaginaire qui faisait le contour de chacun de ses tétons avant de descendre vers son nombril. Après avoir refait cette ligne avec son doigt à plusieurs reprises, il entreprit de la retracer avec sa langue.  
En sentant le contact de la langue avec sa peau, Rodney ferma les yeux et poussa un grognement de bien être. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du médecin. Celui-ci après avoir lécher le torse commença à le mordiller à divers endroits en écoutant le doux son des râles de son amant.  
Devenant fou, Rodney fit tourner Carson pour se placer au dessus de lui et recommença à l'embrasser. Il avait besoin de sentir l'amour que Carson avait pour lui et l'amour que lui-même avait pour le médecin… Et il avait surtout besoin de prendre son temps : c'était la première fois qu'il allait faire l'amour avec un homme et ce n'était pas si facile à gérer.  
Carson finit, finalement, par refaire basculer Rodney sous lui et prit ses mains pour les placer sur son propre torse. Il caressa la peau du jeune homme, sentant sous ses doigts les quelques poils présents sur sa poitrine. Il finit par glisser ses mains dans le dos et malgré lui, les faufila dans le pantalon du médecin pour les placer sur les fesses de celui-ci.  
En le sentant, Carson se colla encore plus à Rodney et ils sentirent tous les deux le plaisir de l'autre augmenter. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et se sourirent avant que Carson descendent les mains pour retirer doucement le bouton du pantalon et fasse glisser la fermeture.  
En descendant, Carson retira les mains de Rodney pour pouvoir retirer le pantalon de son amant. Rodney grogna, frustré et poussa un soupir en sentant Carson lui retirer son pantalon.

Carson, _rigolant_ : Joli caleçon !  
Rodney, _fier_ : Merci.

Le caleçon, de couleur bleu marin, était assez comique. A l'endroit où son membre commençait à se durcir, on pouvait apercevoir le dessin d'un citron jaune fluo avec un petit écriteau juste au dessus disant _« I hate lemons ». _

Carson, _curieux_ : Tu te l'ai fait faire sur mesure ?  
Rodney : Retire ton pantalon Beckett… On parlera de mon fabriquant de caleçon plus tard.

Le médecin se redressa avec un grand sourire et défit très lentement le bouton et la fermeture de son pantalon. Il regardait Rodney observer attentivement la scène qui s'offrait à lui.  
Il finit enfin par faire glisser le tissu le long de ses jambes musclées et le retira complètement.  
Ce fut au tour de Rodney de sourire.

Rodney : Joli boxer !

Il tendit le bras et caressa avec son index le côté de la cuisse de l'écossais, observant la réaction qui en découlait.  
Il se repencha sur lui et lui suça le lobe de l'oreille.

Carson, _chuchotant_ : Retire le moi s'il te plait.

Rodney répliqua en déposant de tendres baisers dans son cou.

Rodney : C'est demandé si gentiment.

Le canadien ne se fit pas prier et glissa ses mains sous le sous-vêtement de Carson pour le faire descendre jusqu'à ses genoux.  
A peine avait-il fini, que les mains de Carson attrapaient le caleçon du scientifique pour le lui retirer.  
Rodney frôla le sexe de son partenaire avant qu'il ne soit plus à sa porter. Carson venait de descendre son visage pour goûter le premier à celui qu'il aimait. Il passa sa langue à plusieurs reprises sur le membre déjà bien tendu du jeune homme avant de le glisser dans sa bouche pour le sucer.  
Rodney sentit sa tête tourner avant de l'enfoncer profondément dans l'oreiller et de crier.  
Carson se détacha et alla l'embrasser. Il finit par prendre la main de son partenaire et la posa sur son sexe avant de commencer à caresser le sien. Doucement, Rodney l'imita et en s'embrassant, ils sentirent bientôt leur désir s'accroître.  
Le médecin finit par saisir la main du scientifique pour lui dire de stopper alors qu'il arrivait à l'orgasme. Rapidement il se baissa et recommença à attraper le membre de Rodney dans sa bouche et joua avec sa langue jusqu'à ce que celui-ci finisse par exploser en lui sous le son d'un cri de bonheur.  
Carson lui laissa une petite minute pour retrouver son souffle et avec ses mains le fit basculer sur le ventre. Après ce qu'il venait de vivre Rodney n'avait plus vraiment les idées claires et ne compris pas tout de suite ce que faisait l'écossais.  
Celui-ci plaça un genou entre les cuisses de son compagnon pour qu'ils les écartent et très doucement, le pénétra entièrement avant de se rallonger sur lui et de l'embrasser dans le cou.  
Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Rodney et commença un doux va et vient pour lequel Rodney mordit l'oreiller pour s'empêcher de crier.  
Au bout de plusieurs mouvements, Carson le pénétra une dernière fois un peu plus brutalement et fit à son tour exploser son bonheur dans son amant.  
Il resta en lui quelques minutes, toujours allongé sur son dos, avant de sortir et de se replacer aux côtés de son amant. Rodney se retourna, une larme dans les yeux et plaça sa tête sur le torse de Carson pendant qu'il l'enlaçait. Carson mit sa main dans les cheveux de son amoureux et les lui caressa.

Rodney, _chuchotant_ : Je crois que je t'aime.

Carson pris une grande inspiration et fit un immense sourire avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur le front de Rodney.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, toujours enlacés, ils s'endormirent avec un sourire sur le visage.


	6. Chapter 6

_Mélanie : Merci  
Zaika : Merci également.  
Vive les Unas : Pour ce qui est des "jeunes hommes" j'avoue que ce n'est pas spécialement réfléchie c'est venu comme ça sur le moment et dans une autres fics ca viendras peut-être plus comme ca... Ce qualificatif n'a pas vraiment d'intêrét pour moi en tout cas. Et puis je ne les trouve pas si homme que ça parfois... Peut être dans la série mais en tout cas pas dans ma fic...  
Pour ce qui est de la répétition elle est passée entre les mailles de mon fillet et celles de mon correcteur... Désolé !_

* * *

Elizabeth rejoignit Sam, comme prévu, dans la salle de repos. Elle regarda sa montre : il était déjà 2h du matin, mais elle était toujours là.  
Sam était assise sur la banquette devant l'écran, les yeux dans le vide et certainement en train de penser à tout ce qui se passait en ce moment.

Elizabeth, _désolée_ : Je m'excuse d'arriver si tard… Caldwell a absolument voulu régler un de ses nombreux problèmes ce soir et j'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester !

Elizabeth resta debout à côté de la militaire.

Sam, _amusée_ : Désolée pour vous… Pour ma part j'ai passé le début de soirée avec le solitaire de mon ordinateur…  
Elizabeth : Et qui à gagné ?  
Sam : Il est coriace… Mais il ne m'aura jamais !

Elizabeth rigolant avant de reprendre son sérieux.

Elizabeth, _inquiète_ : Vous savez si Rodney est allé voir Carson ?  
Sam : Désolée… Non, je ne sais pas.  
Elizabeth : Tant pis… Merci quand même.

Elizabeth lui fit un triste sourire.

Sam, _doucement_ : Vous devriez vous asseoir.

Elle fit un signe de remerciement et s'essaya au fond du sofa à côté de Sam.

Elizabeth, _légèrement_ : Quoi de beau de prévu ce soir ?

Sam sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix de la jeune femme.  
Elle se retourna pour lui sourire et la regarder venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Sam : Pretty Woman, ça vous convient ?  
Elizabeth, _en s'asseyant_ : Wow, pourquoi pas… Richard et Julia sur Atlantis… Au moins ça nous changera les idées.

Samantha appuya sur un bouton et le film se mit en route pendant que les lumières devenaient moins brillantes.  
Petit à petit, les deux femmes commencèrent à se rapprocher. Elles riaient aux éclats ensemble et devenaient sombres dans les scènes les plus tristes. Elizabeth avait placé son bras dans le dos de Sam pour être plus à l'aise.  
A la fin du film, l'écran s'éteignit automatiquement et les lumières brillèrent à nouveau. Sam se détacha un peu d'Elizabeth pour poser une jambe sur le canapé et s'asseoir dessus, de telle sorte qu'elle était a la perpendiculaire de la diplomate. Elizabeth, elle aussi se tourna légèrement pour sourire à Sam.

Elizabeth : ça fait du bien de voir un peu d'amour dans ce monde.

Sam détourna les yeux quand elle s'aperçut qu'Elizabeth ne l'avait pas quitté du regard.

Sam : Oui c'est certain. Peut-être que l'on devrait prêter le DVD aux wraiths ? Ils arrêteraient peut-être de nous attaquer…  
Elizabeth, _rigolant_ : C'est une bonne idée que vous avez là colonel, j'en toucherais un mot pendant le prochain briefing.

Elles se sourirent une nouvelle fois. Désormais yeux dans les yeux, elles n'arrivaient pas à se quitter.  
Sam fût la première à lâcher le contact quand elle se mit à bailler un peu trop énergiquement. Elizabeth rigola.

Sam, _confuse_ : Désolée.  
Elizabeth, _souriant_ : On devrait aller se coucher.  
Sam : Je ne dis pas non !

Elle se leva, suivie d'Elizabeth.

Elizabeth : Je vous raccompagne.  
Sam, _gentiment_ : Merci.

Les deux femmes restèrent muettes dans le couloir, profitant l'une comme l'autre de cette soudaine proximité.  
Arrivées devant la porte de Sam, celle-ci l'ouvrit et se retourna vers Elizabeth.

Sam, _sincèrement_ : Merci pour cette soirée.  
Elizabeth : Merci à vous.

Elle lui sourit et se pencha lentement vers le visage de Sam pour déposer un simple baiser sur sa joue.

Elizabeth : Bonne nuit Sam.  
Sam : Merci, vous aussi.

Après un dernier sourire, Sam entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte avant de s'y adosser. Au moment où Elizabeth se décida à partir, Sam mis sa main sur sa joue en repensant à ce contact qu'elle venait d'avoir avec la jeune diplomate.

Quand les premiers rayons de soleil entrèrent dans la chambre du bel écossais, les deux amants étaient toujours dans la même position. Rodney enlaçait fermement Carson et quand il se réveilla, il n'arriva pas à bouger. Il décida de réveiller tout doucement son partenaire en lui caressant les cheveux.  
Malheureusement, même avec la tendresse avec laquelle il avait fait ce geste, Rodney sursauta vivement et mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre où il était.

Rodney, _gêné_ : Ah… oh... Carson.

Un léger filet de bave apparaissait sur sa joue. Le scientifique l'essuya rapidement en regardant le médecin le regarder amoureusement.

Carson, _souriant_ : Bonjour.  
Rodney, _doucement_ : Bonjour.

Carson se dégagea du drap et s'appuya contre le mur pour s'asseoir.

Carson : Tu as bien dormi ?  
Rodney, _se calmant_ : Comme un bébé.

Il s'essaya en tailleur sur le lit, à côté de Carson en prenant soin de garder le drap sur ses jambes.

Rodney : Et toi ?

L'écossais ne répondit pas et posa une main sur la joue de Rodney avant de l'embrasser.  
Rodney prit quelque secondes avant de fermer les yeux pour répondre au baiser.  
Carson : Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis bien longtemps…


	7. Chapter 7

_Mélanie : J'ignore si "surprendre" est le bon mot parce que l'histoire reste tout de même bien plate... Merci à toi.  
Vive les Unas : La suite... la voilà.  
Zaika : Plus que 4 chapitres ;)_

* * *

Samantha Carter frappa trois petits coups contre la porte du bureau d'Elizabeth. Aussitôt, celle-ci releva la tête de son ordinateur et l'invita à entrer.

Elizabeth, _enjouée_ : Colonel, que puis-je pour vous ?  
Sam : Et bien il est 13h30 et je voulais savoir si vous aviez déjà mangé ce midi ?

La diplomate fronça les sourcils en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elizabeth : Serait-ce une invitation ?

Les joues de Samantha rosirent.

Sam : En fait, Rodney et Carson m'ont proposé qu'on mange tous ensemble…  
Elizabeth, _suspicieuse_ : se seraient-ils réconciliés ?  
Sam, _levant les yeux au ciel_ : Si ce n'était que des réconciliations… La bulle d'amour qui flotte autour d'eux est à la limite du supportable !  
Elizabeth, _rigolant_ : Dans ce cas, je ne peux refuser votre invitation : il faut que j'aille voir ça de mes propres yeux.

Elle ferma d'un coup sec l'ordinateur portable ouvert et remis le dossier qu'elle lisait sur la pile de droite. Sam se recula et l'invita à passer en premier.

Sam, _souriant_ : Après vous…  
Elizabeth, _riant_ : Merci !

Les deux femmes marchèrent jusqu'au mess et après avoir rempli leur plateau, elle allèrent s'asseoir à la table où Carson et Rodney leur avaient gardé deux places.  
A peine arrivée, Elizabeth comprit tout de suite de quoi parlait Sam il y a à peine quelques minutes. En effet, les deux hommes avaient tous les deux un grand sourire assez peu commun et leur regard s'enflammait dès que l'un posait les yeux sur l'autre.  
Quand elles arrivèrent, ils étaient en train de rire ardemment et Carson avait posé sa main sur celle de Rodney.

Elizabeth : Messieurs, bonjour.  
Rodney & Carson, _riant_ : Bonjour Elizabeth.  
Rodney : C'est une belle matinée n'est ce pas ?

Sam et Elizabeth s'assirent en se regardant avant d'exploser de rire.

Sam, _à Elizabeth :_ Je vous avais prévenu…

Elle lui sourit avant de se tourner vers les deux hommes.

Elizabeth : On dirait que vous vous êtes finalement réconciliés ?  
Carson, _la remerciant_ : En effet.  
Rodney : Merci de m'avoir fait réfléchir.  
Elizabeth, _souriant_ : Oh mais je vous en prie, tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Sam regarda Elizabeth en fronçant les sourcils.

Sam : Attendez ! Vous êtes responsable de tout cela ?

Elizabeth se mit à rougir.

Carson : Et oui…

Il dit cela en souriant de plus belle avant de se tourner pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Rodney et lui caresser la main amoureusement.  
Quant à Sam, elle planta méchamment sa fourchette dans un bout de carotte avant de la mettre dans sa bouche. Elle poussa un gros soupir en regardant Elizabeth pendant que celle-ci souriait.

Après avoir réfléchi plus d'une heure et avoir attendu pendant plus de 30 minutes devant la porte des quartiers de la militaire, Elizabeth se décida enfin à toquer.

Sam, _dans la chambre_ : Qui est la ?  
Elizabeth : C'est moi… Elizabeth.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Sam qui était vêtue plutôt légèrement : un short noir et un débardeur de la même couleur.

Sam, _inquiète_ : Elizabeth ? Il y a un problème ?  
Elizabeth, _gênée _: Non, non.

Elizabeth l'observa malgré elle de bas en haut, passant un certain temps à admirer ses longues jambes musclées avant d'imaginer facilement les formes de la jeune femme à travers le tissu.  
Quand elle releva la tête, elle aperçut un certain malaise sur le visage de Sam ainsi qu'un début de colère.

Elizabeth : Je venais juste voir si vous alliez bien…  
Sam, _un peu trop durement_ : Ca va, merci.

Elizabeth, surprise, ouvrit grand les yeux et recula d'un pas.

Sam : J'aimerais pouvoir avoir le temps de penser à tout cela avant que vous ne fassiez quoi que ce soit…  
Elizabeth, _perdu_ : Je préfèrerais ne pas être la seul à faire quelque chose, en fait…  
Sam, _s'énervant_ : Je ne sais pas si je pourrais…  
Elizabeth, _calme mais troublée _: Je vous donnerai le temps dont vous avez besoin Sam.  
Sam, _agacée_ : Le temps ne fait pas tout, Elizabeth.

Elle assista fortement sur le prénom de la diplomate qui n'avait jamais entendu ce ton dans sa voix. A vrai dire, elle aurait préféré ne jamais l'entendre. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux, sentant des larmes naîtrent et recula encore d'un pas.

Elizabeth, _rapidement_ : Je suis désolée… Je n'aurais jamais dû vous parler de tout ça… Je m'en veux… Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et…

Elle ravala sa salive et essaya de se reprendre.

Elizabeth, _pleurant_ : Oubliez tout cela, s'il vous plait.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue et Elizabeth partit en courant.  
Sam prit quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer et quand elle émergea, elle courut aussitôt après la diplomate.

Sam, _criant_ : Elizabeth ! Attendez !

Assez surprise par ce revirement de situation, Elizabeth stoppa net et se retourna quand Sam arriva à sa hauteur.  
Sans réfléchir, elle se pencha vers Elizabeth et l'embrassa timidement. La diplomate se laissa faire sagement. Sam plaça sa main sur la joue de sa compagne pour accentuer les sensations et rompit enfin le contact.

Sam : Je suis désolée, mais il fallait que je vérifie quelque chose.  
Elizabeth, _triste_ : Et que vouliez-vous vérifier ?  
Sam : Je voulais juste être certaine de vouloir te dire ceci Elizabeth :

Cette dernière releva la tête et fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Sam quand elle l'entendit la tutoyer.

Sam : Je n'ai aucune envie d'oublier tout ce que tu m'as dis… Je sais que j'ai réagi un peu brutalement à l'instant mais… Tout ceci est nouveau pour moi… Mais je ne veux pas oublier et même si tout ceci est lent… Si tu le veux, j'aimerais qu'on essaye de construire quelque chose ensemble, mais j'ai besoin d'aide…

Elizabeth pleurait à chaudes larmes devant la déclaration que venait de lui faire la jeune femme.

Elizabeth : Bien sûr que je le veux, et je t'aiderai Sam.

Elle lui sourit et se pencha à son tour pour l'embrasser et lui faire ressentir tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle.

Quelques jours plus tard, Carson arriva gaiement dans le laboratoire où Rodney et Sam étaient en train de travailler.  
Les deux scientifiques étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils portaient tous les deux leur blouse de coton blanc et des lunettes de protection.

Carson, _intrigué_ : Que faites-vous de beau ?

Sam et Rodney, trop concentrés sur leur expérience, n'avaient pas entendu le médecin arriver et ils sursautèrent en entendant sa voix.

Rodney, _souriant_ : Carson ? Que fais-tu là ?  
Carson, _le regardant dans les yeux_ : Je venais te dire bonjour.

Sam qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène, retirait déjà sa blouse et ses lunettes de protection.

Sam, _excédé_ : Très bien, très bien… Je m'en vais !

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de quitter la pièce et de laisser les deux amoureux ensemble.  
Carson frôla la console pour fermer la porte et s'approcha de Rodney tout doucement.

Carson, _sensuellement_ : Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui.  
Rodney : Ah heu… Bah tu m'as manqué aussi !

Le médecin continua son chemin, les yeux déshabillant son partenaire.  
Arrivé à la hauteur du scientifique, il se colla à lui et l'embrassa chaudement.  
Assez rapidement il glissa ses mains sous le T Shirt bleu de Rodney pour lui caresser le torse.

Rodney : Heu… Tu veux faire ça… ici ?  
Carson, _avec une voix grave_ : Je trouve ça très existant…

Carson l'embrassait dans son cou tout en continuant de le caresser de plus en plus agilement.

Rodney, _effrayé_ : Et si quelqu'un arrive ?  
Carson, _chuchotant a son oreille_ : Personne ne viendra, crois moi.

Rodney n'arriva pas à répliquer car Carson venait de placer une main contre son sexe, à travers son pantalon et lui massait énergiquement.

Carson : Tu sais que cette blouse blanche te rend encore plus sexy ?

Après lui avoir murmuré cela à l'oreille, il attrapa le lobe de l'oreille du canadien et lui mordilla avant de le lécher adroitement.

Rodney, _difficilement_ : Tu n'es pas mal non plus…

Le médecin s'attaqua ensuite à son cou et après lui avoir laissé un beau suçon, il défit le bouton du pantalon de Rodney et se baissa pour descendre le caleçon avec ses dents.  
Une fois l'objet de son désir face à lui, il posa ses mains sur les fesses de Rodney et lécha fiévreusement le sexe du canadien qui réagit aussitôt.  
Après avoir poussé un gros râle de plaisir, il attrapa le rebord du bureau pour se tenir. A ce train là, ses jambes n'allaient plus pouvoir le maintenir debout très longtemps.  
Carson, lui, n'en démordait pas et avait maintenant le sexe de son partenaire en pleine bouche, mélangeant vas et vient sensuels avec quelques mordillements agressifs  
Après quelques minutes, Rodney atteint l'orgasme et éjacula sur son amant qui continuait de suçoter le membre bien tendu de son partenaire.  
Le médecin se releva et l'embrassa avec fougue. Rodney, encore essoufflé, finit par ouvrir sensuellement la bouche pour que leurs langues se retrouvent enfin et s'emmêlent dans un duel des plus sensuel. Rodney n'arrivait plus du tout à réfléchir et alors qu'il y a encore quelques minutes il aurait voulu fuir très loin… Ou au moins faire cela dans un autre endroit… son corps refusait désormais d'obéir… Il aurait dû l'arrêter mais il s'abandonna définitivement à la douceur des baisers et des lèvres qu'il aimait tant.  
Après quelque instants, il descendit ses mains et remonta le T Shirt de Carson pour passer ses mains en dessous. Celui-ci frémit de bonheur lorsque les mains du scientifique se posèrent sur son dos.  
Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Carson le poussa vers un bureau vide à l'opposer du labo.

Rodney, _haletant_ : Carson… On devrait arrêt…

Il le coupa en l'embrassant et en intensifiant ses caresses. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus rapide et après avoir retiré la blouse blanche, il retira le T Shirt bleu. Il s'abaissa alors à la hauteur de son torse pour lui sucer délicatement les tétons, tout en caressant avec tendresse le bas de son ventre avant de remonter lentement pour embrasser ses lèvres qui lui manquaient déjà.  
Rodney n'en pouvait plus. Il lui enleva son T Shirt pour embrasser son torse puis déboutonna son jean. Carson, quand à lui, fit subir le même traitement au pantalon du scientifique et le fit tomber par terre assez rapidement.  
Rodney glissa lentement le jean de son amant le long de ses cuisses et l'envoya ainsi rejoindre les chevilles de son compagnon. Il mit ensuite ses mains sur les hanches de Carson, faisant ainsi glisser délicatement son boxer le long de son corps musclé, maintenant complètement dénudé. Carson l'attrapa et le fit se retourner contre le bureau. Plaqué contre le corps de son amant, il l'embrassa sur tout le corps.  
Avec douceur mais fermeté, il posa sa main sur les hanches de Rodney et le plaqua contre le bureau vide de tout document. Carson, debout, contemplait le corps de cet homme dont il rêvait tant. D'un geste habile, il enleva le dernier bout de tissu que Rodney portait sur lui.  
Il lui écarta les jambes et l'embrassa sur les fesses. Rodney frissonna sous cette délicieuse sensation. Il continua ses baisers mouillés pour arriver finalement vers l'endroit attendu. Ses mains accompagnaient son mouvement en caressant ses hanches enrobées. Après avoir embrassé chaque parcelle de sa peau, il descendit pour finalement enfoncer sa langue dans l'anus qui n'attendait que lui. Il sentait qu'il haletait de plus en plus, laissant échapper de petits gémissements de plaisir. Il continua alors ardemment les vas et vient avec sa langue. Rodney n'en pouvait plus, il était au bord de la jouissance. Il sentait une chaleur intense monter de plus en plus dans le creux de son ventre. Carson, lui, voulait prendre son temps pour qu'il jouisse encore et encore. Son va et vient se fit de plus en plus rapide. D'un seul coup, il se retira. Mais Rodney ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : il grogna fortement et attrapa comme il pu la tête de son amant pour la replacer sur ses fesses.  
Heureux de sa réaction, il reprit sa tache précédent avec encore plus d'ardeur. Rodney avait maintenant les jambes complètement écartées, laissant une vue imprenable sur son anus. Ses petits gémissements s'étaient transformés en véritables cris de plaisir. Il aurait voulu se contenir, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il en était complètement incapable. Il était prêt.  
Rodney retenait sa respiration… Lorsque Carson s'arrêta, il vit que Rodney était en sueur… Un léger sourire de satisfaction et de bonheur flotta alors sur ses lèvres.  
Il tira ensuite Rodney un peu plus vers lui, écartant encore un peu plus ses jambes. Il s'avança et plaça ses mains sur les hanches du scientifique pour l'empêcher de bouger. D'un coup de rein puissant, il le pénétra de toutes ses forces, s'enfonçant en lui. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, le temps qu'il s'habitue à lui, puis commença tout doucement ses vas et viens, rentrant et sortant presque entièrement de lui à chaque fois.  
Rodney n'en pouvait plus, il jouissait à chaque pénétration.  
Carson aussi ne pouvait retenir sa satisfaction et gémissait presque en même temps que lui.

Carson, _essoufflé_ : Ca va ?  
Rodney : Mon dieu oui !!! Continue, ne t'arrêtes pas !

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois et continua en accélérant peu à peu le rythme. Il plaqua les hanches du scientifique contre le bureau pour le prendre profondément, allant de plus en plus vite. Les cris de Rodney se transformaient peu à peu en un seul et long gémissement d'extase…  
Carson sourit : il réussit à le combler quelques secondes plus tard après un dernier mouvement de reins dès plus puissant.


	8. Chapter 8

_Mélanie : Dans se cas contente de te surprendre :) Si ca ne fait que te surprendre tant mieux alors... Pas croire non plus que tous les personnages dans ma fics on pleins de sautes d'humeurs incontrolables!!  
Vive les Unas : Vi... Vi... Sursauts d'érotisme sont les bons mots... (J'étais justement en train d'écrire un petit truc à 3 la... enfin bref...) Je sais bien que je suis plus classique d'habitude parce que j'ai simplement jamais posté les autres que j'avais écrites... Et tu sais quoi?? Je crois que c'est plus ou moins à cause de toi que j'ai fini par me lacher en voyant la scène dans l'infirmerie avec Rodney sous le bureau de Carson (dans le 4ème Juliet il me semble...) !!!  
En tout cas j'espère être à la hauteur pour le lemon Weiter... Sachant qu'il n'y en auras qu'un et pour finir la fic... Le dépucelage de Sam ... hum..._

* * *

Les jours et les semaines passèrent paisiblement sur la cité d'Atlantis. 

Rodney et Carson vivait une histoire d'amour toute nouvelle et qui se construisait de jour en jour un peu plus. Pendant ce temps, Sam et Elizabeth avançaient à petit pas… Elles passaient souvent leur soirée ensemble, à discuter ou jouer aux échecs… leur relation avançait tranquillement, mais sûrement.  
Alors que la pièce était dans l'obscurité, Sam et Elizabeth étaient assise sur le sofa, regardant tranquillement le film. Enfin, Sam regardait tranquillement le film… Elizabeth l'ayant déjà vu, commençait à s'embêter ferme : le voir une fois, d'accord, mais deux fois… Doucement, elle glissa sur le tissu du canapé pour se coller à Sam. Elle plaça son bras au tour de ses épaules et posa sa main dans son cou. En la sentant faire, Sam tourna sa tête pour lui sourire et s'installa confortablement dans les bras protecteurs d'Elizabeth.  
Petit à petit, alors que le héros était en train de tomber amoureux, Elizabeth se mit à déposer de chaud baiser dans le cou de la jolie blonde assise à ses côtés. Sam, elle, essayait tant bien que mal de rester concentrée sur le film qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois, sans pour autant lâcher malgré elle, quelques légers soupirs de bien-être de temps en temps.  
Sans vraiment sans rendre compte et en se laissant aller, Elizabeth glissa discrètement sa main droite sous le T Shirt noir de Sam pendant qu'elle continuait de l'embrasser chaudement. Malheureusement, Sam se raidit assez vite à ce contact.  
Doucement, elle attrapa avec sa main celle de sa partenaire pour la retirer. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Elizabeth, qui s'était quand à elle vivement redressée.

Sam, _toute rouge_ : Ecoute, Elizabeth…

Elle lui fit un petit sourire en réponse, gênée elle-même de s'être laissée aller.  
Elle voulait y aller doucement et ne pas brusquer les choses. Et là, en quelques minutes, elle n'avait pas pu se retenir et elle avait peur de tout faire capoter.  
Elizabeth posa sa main gauche tendrement sur sa joue pour caresser sa peau avec son pouce.

Sam : Je ne me sens pas encore cap…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Elizabeth posa son index sur ses lèvres.

Elizabeth : Je suis désolée, Sam. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça. Je ne veux pas te forcer… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Sam la regarda profondément dans les yeux et déposa un tendre baiser sur l'index qui était toujours contre ses lèvres.

Sam, _sérieusement_ : On sait toutes les deux ce qu'il t'a pris Liz.  
Elizabeth : Oui, mais j'aurais dû me contrôler.  
Sam, _confuse_ : Elizabeth, arrête, je t'en pris. Tout ça c'est de ma faute, j'ai peur et je n'arrive pas à y faire face.  
Elizabeth : Mais je ne veux pas te forcer, je peux attendre !

La militaire se dégagea de la main d'Elizabeth.

Sam : Oui mais…  
Elizabeth : Mais rien, d'accord ?

Elle replaça sa main sur sa joue et rapprocha lentement son visage de celui de sa compagne pour poser délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
Après ce doux baiser, les lumières de la salle commencèrent à se rallumer. Les deux femmes regardèrent l'écran pour constater que le générique de fin défilait devant leurs yeux.

Sam, _amusée et faussement déçue_ : Oh… Je ne saurai jamais comment finit ce film !  
Elizabeth, _en rigolant_ : Si tu veux, un jour, je te raconterai.

Sam lui sourit puis redevint sérieuse.

Sam : Ecoute Elizabeth…  
Elizabeth : Tu n'es pas obligée de dire quoi que ce soit…  
Sam, _s'énervant contre elle-même_ : J'ai peur d'accord. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait se passer.  
Elizabeth, _inquiète_ : De quoi as-tu peur ??  
Sam, _vivement_ : De tout !! Je veux dire, je t'aime Elizabeth et j'aime notre relation comme elle est en ce moment. Malgré tout, je sais qu'il faut qu'on passe à… l'étape supérieur.

Elizabeth commençait à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais Sam continua.

Sam : Tu en as envie Elizabeth, et…

Elizabeth la regarda curieuse pendant que la jeune militaire passait sa langue sur ses lèvres pour se donner quelques secondes de réflexion. Elle la regarda une dernière fois avant de baisser le regard.

Sam, _tout doucement_ : Et moi aussi j'en ai envie…

Sur le coup, Elizabeth ne s'attendait pas à entendre ça… Avec sa main elle releva la tête de Sam en plaça ses doigts sous son menton. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts devant cette révélation.

Elizabeth, _bafouillant_ : Tu es certaine ?

Sam plaça sa main sur celle de sa compagne qui était restée sur son menton et l'embrassa.

Sam, _d'un seul souffle_ : Apprend moi Elizabeth, s'il te plait.

Elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur la main de sa compagne.

Elizabeth, _coquine_ : Avec plaisir.

Sam lui rendit son sourire avec plaisir.

Elizabeth, _tendrement_ : On prend notre temps d'accord ?  
Sam : Merci.

Elle retira lentement la main de sa compagne de son menton et se pencha pour embrasser et goûter une nouvelle fois aux lèvres de sa compagne.


	9. Chapter 9

_Vive les Unas : Désolé pour Elizabeth... Mais je n'arriverais pas à m'en passer... Je suis trop dépendante la... (Le trio sera composé de Rodney, Carson... et Elizabeth () Et j'espère bien que tu continus !!!)  
Zaika : Wow!!!_

* * *

Les jours et les semaines passèrent depuis le premier dîner que Rodney avait organisé.

Carson & Rodney filaient le parfait amour pendant qu'Elizabeth et Sam se rapprochaient un peu plus tous les jours.  
Ce soir là, les quatre amis s'étaient une nouvelle fois réunis autour d'un bon repas.

Rodney : Tu as déjà eu beaucoup de petits amis toi ?  
Carson, _amusé :_ Et bien voyons voir… Il y a eu Steve, puis Jo… Ensuite j'ai rencontré Andy mais je l'ai vite laissé tomber pour Mike parce qu'il me rendait fou… Un peu plus tard j'ai rencontré Richard, puis David… ah oui sans oublier Michael qui…  
Rodney : Hey !!!

Les trois amis se mirent à rire de plus belle en voyant la tête que faisait Rodney devant cet aveu.

Rodney, _outré_ : En fait, tu t'es fait tous les écossais avec un prénom branché !

Carson lui fit un tendre sourire et l'enlaça avec de lui déposer un simple baiser sur les lèvres.

Carson, _sincèrement_ : Tu n'es que le troisième Rodney… Et tu seras le dernier.

Rodney rougit devant la confession que venait de lui faire son compagnon et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.  
Elizabeth et Sam assistaient à la scène très émue.

Sam, _plaisantant mais sincère_ : Vous êtes vraiment mignon tous les deux…

Rodney rigola tandis que Carson commença à son tour à prendre des couleurs.

Rodney : Et vous Elizabeth ! Combien avez-vous eu de petites amies ?  
Elizabeth : Je… heu…

Elizabeth se sentit un peu gênée de devoir répondre à cela devant Sam… Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'essayer de construire une relation en commençant à parler de ses ex.  
Sam le sentit et posa sa main sur la sienne pour la mettre en confiance.

Sam, _blagueuse_ : Tu en as eu autant que ça pour prendre autant de temps ? Tu es entrain de les compter ?

Elizabeth attrapa sa main et lui caressa avant de répondre.

Elizabeth, _triste_ : A vrai dire, je n'en ai eu qu'une seule.  
Rodney, _étonné_ : Vraiment ?  
Elizabeth, _difficilement_ : Nous avons été plus de 10 ans ensemble mais…

Tout le monde perdit rapidement son sourire… Elizabeth n'arrivait plus à rien dire et les trois amis sentaient qu'il y avait quelque chose d'horrible qui se tramait là-dessous.  
Ils laissèrent Elizabeth tranquille, sans rien dire.  
Sam pris la main de la brune pour y déposer un baiser plein d'amour.

Sam, _doucement_ : Tu n'es pas obligée de dire quoi que ce soit…

Elizabeth passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et remonta la tête en essayant de sourire.

Elizabeth : Enfin bref, c'est du passé…

Elle respira un bon coup et regarda le scientifique.

Elizabeth, _amusée_ : Et vous Rodney ?  
Rodney : Moi ?  
Elizabeth : Et bien je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne serait que deux à participer à ce petit jeu ! Alors ? Combien avez-vous eu de petite amies ??  
Sam, _rigolant_ : Et inutile de me compter parmi vos conquêtes comme vous le faites habituellement Rodney ! Cette fois-ci je suis là pour dire que vous mentez !

A la fin de la soirée, Rodney et Carson, main dans la main, repartirent jusqu'à leurs quartiers.

Carson, en boxer, était allongé sur le lit, tandis que Rodney se déshabillait sous le regard attentif de son amant. Quand il ne porta plus que son caleçon jaune citron, il alla s'allonger près du médecin qui vint se câliner dans ses bras.

Carson : Tu crois que le docteur Weir et le colonel Carter arriveront à franchir le pas ?  
Rodney : Nous y sommes bien arrivés !

Carson rigola en caressant le torse du canadien.

Carson : Elizabeth et moi nous nous sommes déclarés le même jour… Et ça fait pourtant déjà plus d'un mois que nous sommes ensemble Rodney.  
Rodney, _simplement_ : Elles s'aiment… ça se voit. Elles se trouveront comme on s'est trouvé… Même si ça prend plus de temps.

Carson releva les yeux pour observer les beaux yeux bleus océan de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Carson : Je l'espère.

Il l'embrassa et attrapa le drap pour le remonter sur eux avant de se caller dans les bras de Rodney.


	10. Chapter 10

_Zaika : Merci encore, j'espère que la fin the plairas.  
Mélanie : Tu n'as pas a t'excuser voyons!!! Pour la petite amie d'Elizabeth, tu va en sazvoir un peu plus tout de suite... Le reste sera pour ton imagination ;) (mais je pense que ce que tu veux savoir est dit).  
Vive les Unas : Désolé... ce ne seras pas aussi trash que tu l'aurais souhaiter je pense... Mais je ne pouvais pas... C'était la première fois de Sam et je la vois pas faire un truc trop trash... Une autre fanfictions lol... Désolé_

* * *

De leur côté, Sam et Elizabeth rentrèrent dans les quartiers du leader de l'expédition. Sam referma la porte derrière et se retourna. Elle avança de quelques pas pour rejoindre Elizabeth qui la regardait dans les yeux. Elles restèrent pendant un moment à se regarder. Chacune sentant le souffle de l'autre sur sa bouche.  
Elizabeth prit les mains de Sam dans les siennes pour les lui caresser mais elle sentait que Sam avait quelque chose à lui demander. 

Sam, _tout doucement_ : Il s'est passé quoi avec ton ancienne compagne ?

Elizabeth la regarda, étonnée… Puis sombre.

Elizabeth : Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le bon moment pour parler de ça.  
Sam : Je veux savoir, s'il te plait.  
Elizabeth : Elle…

La militaire prit les mains de sa compagne et les lui posa sur sa poitrine.

Elizabeth, _péniblement_ : Elle à été tuée dans un accident de voiture… Elle n'avait que 31 ans…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Sam l'essuya et lui murmura un « _Je suis désolée »_ à l'oreille. En revenant, elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et appuya son front contre celui d'Elizabeth.

Sam, _murmurant_ : Fais moi l'amour Lizzie, s'il te plait.  
Elizabeth : Tu en es certaine ?  
Sam : Je ne l'ai jamais été autant de ma vie.

Etonnamment, c'est Sam qui fit le premier pas. Mais Elizabeth ne voulait pas la brusquer et elle préférait que sa compagne aille à son rythme.  
Elle ferma les yeux et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Elizabeth. Peu à peu le baiser s'intensifia et leurs langues se rencontrèrent.  
Sam tremblait et Elizabeth l'avait ressenti. Elle avait peur, peur de ce qui allait se passer, peur de savoir si elle en était capable. Pour essayer de se rassurer, elle plaça ses mains sur les hanches d'Elizabeth.  
Sam stoppa peu à peu la longue embrassade pour placer son visage dans le cou de sa compagne. Elle déposait des baisers de temps en temps tout en respirant son odeur fruitée. Elle resserra son étreinte en la prenant par la taille. Sa respiration était assez forte.  
Elizabeth posa une main au creux de ses reins et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Elle plaça sa bouche contre l'oreille de son amante.

Elizabeth, _chuchotant_ : On n'est pas obligé de le faire Sam, je ne veux pas te forcer. On a le temps…

Sam pris une grande inspiration, déposa un dernier baiser dans le cou de Elizabeth et se détacha d'elle pour lui faire face.

Sam, _avec un tendre sourire_ : J'ai envie de toi Elizabeth.

Elizabeth déposa délicatement un doux baiser et la regarda dans les yeux.

Elizabeth : Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi.

Sam replaça avec son doigt une mèche de cheveux qui était sur son visage.  
Elizabeth prit alors sa main et l'entraîna vers le lit.

Sam, _timidement_ : Est-ce que tu veux que je m'allonge ?

Soudain, Elizabeth se sentit devenir angoissée à l'extrême. La partenaire de Sam, si sûre d'elle d'habitude, commençait à être craintive et elle avait peur de la brusquer.

Elizabeth : Si tu veux, oui.

Elle lui prit la main et alla s'allonger à ses côtés sur le lit.

Couchées sur le côté, les deux jeunes femmes se regardaient une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, c'est Elizabeth qui commença à l'embrasser en premier. Ce fut un court baiser.

Elizabeth : Si ça va trop vite, tu me le dis, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas te faire peur.  
Sam, _toute rouge_ : Merci.

D'un commun accord, elles rapprochèrent leur visage en même temps pour s'embrasser. Elizabeth posa sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme. Puis, au bout d'un moment la glissa sous le tissu.  
Doucement, elle frôla avec ses doigts la peau toute douce du ventre de sa compagne.  
Pour essayer de la rassurer, Elizabeth ne quittait pas sa bouche et elle enchaînait baiser sur baiser.  
Petit à petit, elle fit basculer Sam afin qu'elle se retrouve sur le dos et elle se plaça à califourchon sur le corps de sa compagne. Sa main, toujours en train de caresser son ventre remonta légèrement et habilement, Elizabeth se mit à caresser le tissu du soutien gorge de Sam. Elle sentit celle-ci pousser un gros soupir de bien-être.  
Heureuse, elle décida de rompre le contact avec ses lèvres et de l'embrasser dans le cou. Sa deuxième main, libre jusqu'à maintenant rejoignit l'autre sous le T Shirt rouge de la militaire. Au fur et à mesure des caresses, le vêtement remontait. Elizabeth le prit alors pour le retirer complètement. Elle le souleva lentement pour que Sam l'aide un peu. Une fois retiré, Elizabeth le fit tomber à même le sol.  
Sam était une nouvelle fois devenue rouge pivoine et pour la tranquilliser, Elizabeth déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de descendre dans son cou. Elle continua sa descente en déposant de légers baisers à la naissance de sa poitrine, puis sur le tissu.  
Sam, qui jusque là n'avait pas vraiment participé, plaça ses mains, dans un élan de courage, sur les hanches de sa compagne qui sourit en continuant d'embrasser sa poitrine. Maladroitement, elle essaya de faire glisser le T Shirt noir d'Elizabeth pour lui retirer. Elle l'aida, et quelques secondes plus tard, il rejoignait lui aussi le sol.  
La jeune diplomate plaça ses mains dans le dos d'Elizabeth et caressait tendrement sa peau le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
Sentant le plaisir de plus en plus présent en elle, Sam ferma les yeux, mit sa tête en arrière et soupira de bonheur. _« Mais comment fait-elle ? »_… Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec personne, jamais elle n'avait eu autant de plaisir alors qu'elles en étaient encore qu'au début.  
Elizabeth, qui embrassait toujours la poitrine de Sam, fit glisser ses mains sous son dos et s'apprêta à retirer les agrafes de son sous-vêtement quand elle sentit sa compagne se tendre. Sam ouvrit les yeux pour voir se qu'elle faisait.

Elizabeth, _la regardant dans les yeux_ : Est-ce que je peux ?

Sam fronça pendant un instant les sourcils.

Sam : Que… ? Ah… heu… oui, oui bien sûr.

Elle ravala un peu difficilement sa salive et regarda Elizabeth, d'une main habile, retirer l'attache de son soutien-gorge pour le faire glisser le long de ses épaules et enfin lui retirer.  
Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent un moment immobile : Sam, toujours les mains posées sur les reins d'Elizabeth. Elle était toute rouge en voyant son amante qui la regardait avec tant d'envie.

Elizabeth, _dans un soupir_ : Tu es magnifique…

Sam sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

Sam, _maladroitement_ : M… merci.

Elizabeth lui sourit et plongea son visage sur la poitrine de sa compagne.  
Comme elle se l'était promise, elle ne voulait pas aller trop vite pour ne pas l'effrayer, alors elle embrassa simplement les tétons de la jeune femme, un peu plus fortement à chaque fois. Sam, cette fois-ci, la regardait faire. Alors qu'au début elle s'était très vite fait envahir par un flux d'émotions nouveau, elle avait maintenant envie de voir ce qu'Elizabeth lui faisait. Elle avait envie de voir une femme lui faire l'amour.  
Au début, Elizabeth se sentit un peu gênée, ses anciennes compagnes ne l'avaient jamais regardé comme ça et elle ignorait si c'était un bon signe ou un mauvais présage.  
Sans vraiment faire attention, les mains de Sam avaient recommencé à caresser le dos d'Elizabeth, remontant de plus en plus haut et arrivant jusqu'à sous vêtement. La jeune diplomate releva la tête de la poitrine de Sam et la regarda.

Elizabeth : Est-ce que tu veux que je le retire ?

Sam baissa son regard, gênée.

Sam : Si tu veux oui.

La militaire ne savait plus du tout où poser son regard, trop embarrassée par la situation. Elizabeth glissa ses mains dans son dos, frôlant au passage les mains de Sam toujours placées au même endroit.  
Elle retira les agrafes et fit glisser les bretelles pour le retirer.  
Sam, qui jetait jusque présent de simple coup d'œil furtif à la scène qui s'offrait à elle, ne tarda pas à maintenir son regard sur Elizabeth. Elle était restée à la verticale et regardait les différentes réactions de sa compagne. Celle-ci ramena très lentement sa main droite vers le torse d'Elizabeth et avec son index elle dessina le contour de ses seins. Sam s'humecta les lèvres. Elle était concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, ce qui fit sourire Elizabeth. Elle observait attentivement la poitrine d'Elizabeth, prenant soin de voir tous les détails. Elle se mordit la lèvre quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle adorait cette sensation et petit à petit, avec deux doigts, frôla le téton et s'amusa à le presser légèrement.  
A ce moment là, Elizabeth sentit un immense vague de plaisir la traverser, elle ferma les yeux un instant et devant l'insistance de Sam à lui pincer le petit bout de son sein, laissa échappa un petit cri de plaisir. Sam retira aussitôt sa main et s'angoissa.

Sam, _rapidement_ : Est-ce que je t'ai fais mal ?

Elizabeth ria légèrement et posa son index sur les lèvres de sa partenaire.

Elizabeth : Crois moi, tu te débrouilles très bien.

Elle la regarda, s'humidifia les lèvres et l'embrassa amoureusement.  
Sam commençait à prendre confiance en elle et plaça sa main tout autour du sein d'Elizabeth pour le malaxer gentiment.  
La diplomate reprit alors là où elle en était et reprit ses tendres baisers sur la poitrine de Sam.  
Un peu plus tard, elle obligea Sam à retirer ses mains pour tranquillement continuer son chemin. Sa langue s'amusait désormais à faire des cercles au tour de son nombril.  
Sam, qui ne pouvait plus toucher Elizabeth, avait pris le drap entre ses mains. Elle sentait ses poings se serrer de plus en plus.  
Elizabeth descendait de plus en plus bas et se heurta contre le pantalon gris de Sam. Adroitement, elle retira le bouton et embrassa la partie de la peau de sa compagne qu'elle n'avait pas pu atteindre. Tout doucement elle retira la fermeture pour laisser apparaître une petite culotte noire. Elle l'embrassa furtivement à cet endroit avant de glisser ses mains sous les fesses de Sam pour faire glisser le pantalon le long de ses jambes.  
Avec ses mains, Liz caressait délicatement les cuisses de Sam pendant qu'elle s'appliquait à embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Remontant de ses genoux jusqu'à la partie intime de sa compagne.  
Sam, qui ne pouvait rester les yeux ouverts devant le plaisir que lui procurait Elizabeth, s'efforçait tout de même à la regarder faire. A ce moment là elle s'aperçut qu'elle l'admirait. Elle se sentait bouillonner intérieurement et si ça continuait, elle n'arriverait plus du tout à se maîtriser.  
Elizabeth avait maintenant atteint la zone tant attendue. Elle appuyait de plus en plus ses baisers à travers le fin tissu du sous-vêtement en voyant les mains de sa compagne serrer de plus en plus fort le drap.  
Avec son nez, elle essaya de faire descendre le vêtement sans trop y arriver. En fait, elle sentit le bas ventre de Sam se contracter pendant qu'elle commençait à rire.

Elizabeth : Tu es bien chatouilleuse dis moi ?

Elle se calma pour la regarder intensément.

Sam, _coquine_ : Peut-être bien, oui…  
Elizabeth, _tendrement_ : C'est toujours bon à savoir.

Elle lui sourit et la chatouilla à nouveau au niveau du bas ventre pour la faire rire une dernière fois.  
Après cela, elle pris le slip avec ses mains pour le retirer plus aisément.  
Le cœur de Sam s'arrêta un moment : elle était allongée dans son lit, remplit de désir et totalement nue devant la femme avec qui elle était. Non, rectification… _« Avec la femme que j'aime… »_ Elle sourit à cette pensée et ferma les yeux. Elle gémit faiblement quand elle sentit la langue d'Elizabeth frôler son clitoris.  
Celle-ci le pris fermement entre ses dents et s'amusa à le suçoter assez fortement, le sentant se gonfler dans sa bouche. Après un long moment, avec sa langue, elle descendit le long des lèvres extérieures de Sam qui sentait de plus en plus son corps qui lui échappait.  
Les mains de Liz continuaient de caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses quand elle se fraya un passage avec sa langue dans l'intimité de la jeune militaire.  
Cette fois-ci s'en était trop pour Sam : elle sentit son cœur faire un énorme bond dans sa poitrine et un petit cri sortit involontairement de sa bouche. Elle était envahie par le plaisir et incapable désormais d'arriver à se contrôler.  
Avec sa langue, Elizabeth entreprit de légers vas et viens. En voyant que Sam avait désormais succombé, elle plaça ses mains sous les fesses de son amante pour la maintenir en place. Sam, elle, commençait à donner de léger coup de reins pour en demander plus.  
La brune enfouit alors sa tête entre les cuisses de la blonde pour avoir le plus de contact possible. Sa langue se faisait de plus en plus dure et avait un mouvement de plus en plus rapide. Elle sentait l'orgasme de sa partenaire approcher et dans un dernier mouvement, plus puissant que ceux qui l'avait précédé, elle pénétra Sam qui poussa un long cri de jouissance. Personne ne lui avait fait l'amour de cette façon une fois dans sa vie et maintenant qu'elle y avait goûté, elle ne pourrait plus jamais arrêter.  
Alors qu'Elizabeth voulait garder le goût de sa partenaire dans sa bouche, elle sentit un fluide blanc suinter de son intimité. Elizabeth se retira alors assez rapidement, surprise de cette réaction. Sam retrouva ses esprits un peu plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et ouvrit les yeux, essoufflée, pour voir sa compagne.

Sam, _effrayée_ : Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Elizabeth rigola devant la mine horrifiée de sa compagne.

Elizabeth, _amusée_ : Tu viens seulement d'éjaculer.

Sam devint écarlate.

Sam, _gênée_ : Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée Elizabeth. Je… je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Voyant la gêne de sa partenaire, Elizabeth s'allongea sur elle pour l'embrasser. Elle plaça une main sur sa joue pour la lui caresser.

Elizabeth, _tranquillement_ : Hey du calme, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir.  
Sam : Tu plaisantes ? Je viens de te… enfin, sur toi…

Elizabeth l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Elizabeth : Je suis plutôt fière de moi, en fait Sam.  
Sam : Comment ça ?  
Elizabeth, _amusée_ : Et bien je n'avais jamais fait éjaculer aucune femme avant toi.  
Sam : Je suis désolée, ça ne m'était jamais arrivée, je comprends p…

Elle l'embrassa pendant de longues minutes, essayant de la détendre un maximum.  
A la fin du baiser, Sam était toujours embarrassée et n'osait pas encore regarder Elizabeth directement.

Elizabeth, _timidement_ : Est-ce que ça va aller ?  
Sam : Je… je crois oui.  
Elizabeth : Je t'aime, tu sais Sam.

Sam fit surprise. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à cela, surtout après ce qui venait de lui arriver.  
Assimilant enfin ce que venait de lui dire Elizabeth, elle tourna la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Sam, _sincèrement_ : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle lui sourit et un larme commença à jaillir de son œil.  
Elizabeth lui renvoya tendrement son sourire et retira la larme avec son pouce.

Elizabeth : Ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer.  
Sam : Désolée, c'est juste que… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ce flot d'émotion et… et je me sens si bien avec toi que ça me fait encore plus peur.

Elizabeth déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et la regarda dans les yeux.

Elizabeth : Arrête d'être désolée tout le temps d'accord ?  
Sam, _rigolant_ : D'accord.

Sam l'embrassa.

Elizabeth, _sincèrement_ : Merci.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et reporta son attention sur elle-même.  
Assez rapidement elle retira le bouton et la fermeture de son pantalon et retira celui-ci, entraînant sa petite culotte par la même occasion.  
Sam ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et regardait avec plaisir les longues jambes nues de sa compagne.  
Elizabeth vint alors se placer près d'elle et l'enlaça.

Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

**THE END**

* * *

_Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui on suivi cette fanfic, j'espère avoir été à la hauteur._


End file.
